Frozen Heart
by Kekkan
Summary: There's a girl who's story is like Lucy's just the other way around. Her Father's dead and her Mother hates her! She's a job. Fairy Tail's strongest team is supposed to find her and take her back to her Mother. Her heart is frozen but can a certain Ice Mage change that? GrayXOC : Please Read!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I just decided to play around with the characters :) (For the title I did use the idea of Gray's theme Frozen Soul)**

: . :Frozen Heart: . :

'My heart is frozen and no one is capable of melting the ice surrounding it.'

**. . . **

"Hey Lucy, what does the girl we're supposed to find look like?"

I froze mid step, they're supposed to look for a girl; it couldn't be me could it? Nah, that's impossible. My mother doesn't care about me; she probably doesn't even know that I ran away from home.

"Well she looks a lot like that girl over there but she has silver eyes, it's weird isn't it?"

It was a girls voice this time instead of a boys, her voice was soft and gentle.

"It would have helped if they listed some distinct smells, like her perfume scent."

A different boys voice . . . How many people are actually out looking for this girl?

"They did, Natsu, they say she smells like roses."

Another voice? This time it's a girls but she sound dangerous yet not. Her voice made it seem like she was the leader of the group. I can just picture it, a girl the leader of the group just like Titania from Fairy Tail; she usually works with Salamander, an ice mage, a stupid celestial mage and a cat?

"Aye!"

Aye? Isn't that what the cat from Fairy Tail says? Wait a minute. 5 voices? 2 girls, 2 boys and a childs? Could it be?

I spun around facing a group one with vibrant red hair that sat just below her elbows she had soft brown eyes and was wearing armour. Just like Titania.

The other girl was wearing a very revealing outfit, a short blue skirt that only just covered her but, a tube top that clung to her chest tightly and blue thigh high socks. Blonde hair and brown eyes . . . That must be Lucy . . . No wonder everyone calls her an idiot. The most noticeable of the group was the boy with pink hair; his hair was spiked up in all directions giving him a bad boy look. His eyes were black. He was wearing a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest, white knee-length trousers, a think black wristband on his left wrist, black open toed sandals and a white scarf.

The other guy was wearing nothing other than a pair of dark blue trousers, his black hair flicked out on odd angles his eyes a dark blue. My guess was that the first guy is Natsu Dragneel the other Gray Fullbuster.

There was only one member of the team left. The small blue cat. Happy.

"Hey! Doesn't that girl have silver eyes?"

Oh no . . . This is bad. All their eyes turned to look at me after Lucy's short outburst. I started to run but I knew that even if I ran it would be useless, after all they are Fairy Tail's strongest team and I'm just a heartless heiress that ran away from her home.

A cold hand wrapped itself around my wrist; I stopped moving and spun around to be looking into dark blue eyes, Gray Fullbuster the exhibitionist.

"Let me go. Let me go! LET GO OF ME!"

I wasn't used to physical contact, with anyone. The only physical contact that I knew was my mother's hand to my cheek. I hadn't notice that my wrist had been released until I opened my eyes and with blurry vision saw all of Fairy Tails strongest team sprawled out on the floor in each direction. North, Natsu. South, Lucy. East, Erza. And lastly West, Gray. Which leaves Happy. A blue blur caught my attention, lying beside Natsu was Happy. But what happened that would cause the strongest Fairy Tail team to be one the floor in a matter of seconds?

Well I guess it doesn't really matter to me. After all I need to get away from them so they don't take me back home. I carefully stepped over Gray and made my way towards the next town. Magnolia. I know that's where Fairy Tail's guild is but that's exactly why I'm going there. If they took Lucy in they hopefully will take me in.

Even if I don't have magic I can learn…

-3 months later at the Fairy Tail guild-

I now stood outside the Fairy Tail guild, the three months that I took travelling here was all for training. I had to become a mage, to protect anyone I come to love and to protect myself.

I opened the guild doors and was greeted by a massive guild fight. I guess I should have know that this would happen, this is Fairy Tail after all.

As I started walking towards the Master I felt all of Fairy Tail's eyes on me. Five pairs of eyes watching me intently and the rest watching with growing curiosity. As I stood in front of the Master people began to whisper, their voices growing with each passing second.

"Isn't she the one Lu-chan and her team was supposed to find?"

"Yeah, the description fits her perfectly."

"I wonder what her name is."

"I wish to join Fairy Tail. I am a Flame Demon Slayer and my name is Kazuka Reita. Please take care of me from now on."

~ Gray's P.O.V~

"I wish to join Fairy Tail. I am a Flame Demon Slayer and my name is Kazuka Reita. Please take care of me from now on." Her voice was soft, the opposite of what it was the day we tried to take her back to her mother.

Her black hair had grown an inch longer, she had also added multiple purple and blue streaks through it. Her eyes were a darker silver then I last remember, in fact they look like they're almost black.

Her soft voice broke the silence that had fallen upon us. "I apologize, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Happy. I didn't mean to hurt you that time. I was not yet aware of my magic powers so I didn't know how to control them, I hope you will forgive me."

My eyes searched the guild to find her form bowing in the general direction of our table.

"Sure thing! It's not like meant to hurt us, right?" Obviously Lucy would forgive her straight away.

"I can see you are sincerely sorry, I have no reason to hold a grudge against you. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Erza also quickly forgave the girl. She's always been like that, forgiving those that have once hurt her.

"Yeah! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Of course the flame brain would immediately accept her apology that's just the way he is.

"Aye! Do you like fish?" Happy well let's just say he's Happy.

"No, I don't particularly like fish, but if I ever get some fish I'll give it to you." Happy flew straight into the girl's chest saying how nice she is unlike Lucy.

Everyone turned there attention to me obviously waiting for me to accept her apology, but I just can't forgive her like the others they didn't get flashes of their future sent to them.

"I can't just forgive her for what she did, she sent me flashes of my future and trust me they weren't pretty." I was looking straight into her eyes as I said this venom seeping into my voice.

Tears welled up in her eyes; I was about to say something when she cut me off. "Look stripper, I don't choose how my magic effects others. I didn't even know I had magic, I apologized what more do you want me to do?"

"Leave me alone; don't talk to me and don't come near me. That's all I want from you." That's not what I wanted to say. In fact it's the opposite I want her to be near me I want her to talk too me, I want to know what the vision meant.

"Okay."

The guild door shut with an audible click.

"Gray! How could you? She didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah Ice freak, that was low even for you!"

"Gray. Go apologize. NOW!"

"Aye!"

I ran out the guild and followed my instincts hoping that I would be able to find her.

"_Blood. Her blood. She's dead. You killed her. You let her leave the guild. You made her leave."_

I stopped running as the chant started getting louder and clearer each time it was said. Could this be referring to my dream? Or is this telling me something. I continued running until I came across a graveyard.

I walked into the graveyard and started to journey further in, the chant becoming quiet, as if it was never there to begin with.

"This is my fathers grave. He died 4 years ago, my story's like Lucy's just the other way 'round I guess. My mother always hated me because everyone said I was 'perfect'." Tears slid down her pale cheeks her eyes darkening with each word she said. "She said that I'm a cursed child, that as soon as someone that I love says they hate me I'll die. I was scared, I was scared you were going to say you hated me."

"You love me?" My voice trembled, it hurt to see her so weak. I've only known her for a short amount of time but from when I first met her to now I never forgot her, I wanted to meet her.

"Of course, I have ever since I first met you when my Father took me to see the guild, you probably don't remember me . . . You were busy playing with a young girl named Lisanna." Her eyes were downcast. Silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I meant the opposite."

The sides of her lips twitched upwards, her eyes lit up.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and airy. She must be like Mira; look and sound sweet but end up as a demonic being.

I walked towards her my strides sure and strong, this is the one person that'll never slip through my fingers. Once I was standing in front of Kazuka I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my chest, I rested my chin on the top of her head. This moment is perfect and I don't want to forget it.

"Will you let me melt the Ice that surrounds your heart?"

"You've already melted it, my heart is no longer frozen."

The End!

**:D Yay! My first ever one-shot! **

**Tell me what you think! Please!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
